


Shopping, Predators and Unpleasant Revelations

by QSF



Series: Dreams, escape and afterwards [5]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in Japan, Ankh finds himself pulled into the lives of another group of people. But unlike his former Greed comrades, this new life requires things like feelings and interactions. That, and clothes, something which Eiji clearly has no clue how to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yes, might be writing this one again... if people are interested in more. Have no time, but these people are just too addictively fun. Also,comments fuel my addiction.))

Tokyo was busy. Too many people. Too much noise. Too many memories filtering back, everything the same yet subtly different. Just like he was.

Ankh keeps comparing how his senses translate the city. He keeps finding differences from when he had been wearing Shingo’s flesh compared to his current form. No. Not form he supposed. Body. His body. His own. It has been a month and it still holds true. Solid. Reliable. In need of food and sleep instead of just desire. The same… and not the same. More sensitive to bright lights, the eyesight sharper than before. Hearing slightly worse. Certain reactions had slowed when he had lost the muscle memory of a trained police officer. The sense of taste is the same though. And touch… there it was hard to compare.

He had not touched things the same way back then. Had just grabbed and pushed and punched. Eiji had not furtively snuck a hand under the table to squeeze his at a restaurant. He had most certainly not reciprocated by running his fingers lightly over Eiji’s naked skin once they were back at the Cous Coussier, marveling at the different textures found on the human body.  
"I still think Eiji would have liked to come." Hina’s voice yanked Ankh out of his thoughts, prompting a short laugh.

"He might have liked it, but he doesn’t get to." It was an absurd thought, Eiji going shopping for anything, let alone clothes. And if he was now dressing instead of just adjusting his shape, he might as well find things that he enjoyed.

"Why? I am sure Chiyoko could have managed the restaurant on her own one afternoon." Hina held up a shirt, returning it to the rack when Ankh shook his head.

"That was just an excuse." Ankh kept looking around the store, running his fingers over the racks, searching for fabric that felt right instead of just looking it. Going shopping with the girls were saving him some time googling for stores, between Hina and Satonaka they knew enough to get him to the places that he wanted. "Have you seen how he dresses?"

"I always thought he had a very personal sense of style," Hina said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Ankh and Satonaka shared a horrified look, and a mutual shake of their heads.

"It is horribly unstylish," Satonaka emphasized.

"Horribly," Ankh agreed.

It was strange really, how fond he had grown of these human interactions. He had never got along with his fellow Greed in any way that he had reflected about, but they had always been there. A background noise. A constant reminder of their shared lack of true life. And now… were these people squatting in his life turning into something similar? No, just like with his sense of taste and touch, they were somehow more real. Better. He had half expected Hina to be a stranger when he no longer had her brother’s memories to draw on, but she had remained herself. An important presence in his life. A presence that now came with a girlfriend of sorts. Satonaka. The servant of Kougami.

"Well," Hina looked like she might want to protest, but thought better of it. "I’ll go and see if they have any jeans your size? You’re still the same size as my brother, right?"

"Suit yourself." Ankh shrugged and pulled out another shirt, frowning a little as he did so.

Satonaka. He hadn’t questioned her when she had been at the welcome home party. He hadn’t threatened her when she acted like she belonged there. He had just watched and observed, trying to decide whether she was a threat or not.

"I don’t do spying in my off hours." Satonaka yawned a little, the bags thrown carelessly over one shoulder. She looked deceptively unthreatening, but outside a Rider suit she was probably the best fighter of their little group apart from him, and every move she made reminded Ankh of that.

"Are you telling me Kougami doesn’t keep tabs on us?" They spoke quietly, quickly, so Hina wouldn’t hear. There was a sharpness to Satonaka that he could understand but put him on edge, a cat-like laziness that reminded him of Cazali. Hidden claws.

"Of course he does. But your boyfriend did a good job at telling him off." She reached in, seemingly at random and pulled out an artfully destroyed t-shirt, tossing it to Ankh.

"Eiji?" Ankh looked at the garment instead of her, the annoyed tsk coming reflexively because it was something that he could consider wearing.

"It was quite impressive." She did not look impressed. "Not particularly effective, mind you, but he certainly got his point across."

"So why are you here then?" A glance like a drawn blade, the first strike of a battle.

"Because this is what I like doing in my spare time." Satonaka shrugged and deflected, once again defusing the situation by being thoroughly uninterested in any confrontation.

"Not who?" Ankh tossed out the comment to see if that at least might not ruffle her feathers.

"Well, that too." No ruffled feathers. Just a fond little smile and a look over at Hina that revealed everything that Ankh needed to know.

"I thought so." Ankh nodded and finally settled for a couple of shirts, more to prove that he was as capable at finding treasure among the thrash as she was. "If you hurt her, I will end you."

The threat surprised him too. He shouldn’t be invested in Hina’s future happiness. And yet he found himself meaning every word. Eiji would have laughed. Or maybe commended him, which would be even worse. Luckily he did not need to know.

"That is entirely my line," Satonaka replied quietly, boredom hiding the sharpness of the smile beneath.

Maybe there was an understanding there, between them. Maybe it would end differently than with Cazali. Ankh didn’t know. But he did know that the look they shared before turning to greet Hina who returned with her arms full of prospective purchases was one of fellow predators.


	2. Predators

The mall stretched over several floors, and included enough cafés and restaurants that in the end Ankh and Hina managed to drag Satonaka into one. Her protests had been vigorous, but Ankh was a little pleased to see that she was prone to caving to Hina’s wishes. It made him feel less weak for occasionally indulging Eiji’s weirder thoughts about how the world was supposed to work.

"Why am I buying lunch?" Satonaka asked the question not just of them, but of the world itself. However, the world could care less about her complaints.

"Because I’m a struggling designer with a part-time job," Hina explained instead, looking as smugly pleased as Ankh had ever seen her. But the look she gave him seemed to require some form of answer as well, so he shrugged and answered quite honestly:

"Because I wouldn’t bother."

"See, Erika?" Hina shoved her lightly, and while Satonaka might not move, her chair scraped a little along the floor. "You are doing a good deed. Preventing a crime."

"You can afford it," Ankh added with a huffed sneer. Kougami had money, and if there was something Satonaka was skilled at, it was getting paid.

"I suppose I could write it off as a business expense since Ankh is here," she pondered, eying him thoughtfully.

"I thought you weren’t doing work in your off-time?" If he was work, then she couldn’t be trusted, and then this whole outing was a sham. He would like for it not to be so. He’d been more amused by their company than he had expected.

"I can still get paid." Her smile was disarming, and he didn’t trust it one bit.

"Kougami would want information in return."

"Which he would get. Though nothing he would not already know." Satonaka sounded bored, as if Kougami already knew everything, so why did they bother going through this charade in the first place?

"Remind me why I am putting up with this already." Ankh stabbed the last of the gyoza before popping it into his mouth.

"Because the food is delicious and because Erika will be nice, from now on, right?" Hina’s smile tasted almost as good as the food to him, not that he let his frown fade.

"I’m always nice…"

It was the first time that Ankh had seen Satonaka pout. That alone made this trip worth it.  
…

One floor down they found themselves waiting while Hina visited the restroom. As if by mutual agreement, the blandness of both their looks shifted into vicious attention.

"I don’t trust you." Ankh said the words first, a hissed challenge at the woman, stopping just short of pulling her close like he did with Eiji. Mostly because her top really didn’t have many convenient handholds. That, and she might break his arm.

"Likewise." Her heels almost put them on equal footing, matching glare for glare. Ankh held her gaze for a moment before huffing and looking over at the restroom entrance.

"She does though." Stupid, naive Hina who had befriended the Greed who possessed her brother. Of course she would trust Kougami’s catspaw. "And I… suppose I trust her," he finally admitted.

"Really?" Satonaka kept swinging her shopping bag lightly, as if she was preparing to smack him with it if he said something she didn’t approve of.

"She has good instincts." It felt odd to compliment someone, so he quickly continued. "Stupid ones, but good. If she trusts you I’m willing to bet on that over Kougami’s pay check."

"Do you even know what he is paying me?"  
"I couldn’t care less."

"Did you get dropped on the head when you got resurrected?" Her look had turned into one of disbelief.

"We did jump out of a tower."

Ankh’s reply was perfectly deadpan.

…

Ground floor, and they all were laden with enough bags to make Eiji complain for days about how much use that money could have been put to instead of being spent on clothes. Ankh was slightly annoyed that apparently he knew Eiji well enough by now that his brain was starting to make the arguments before he even heard them. He did not need that overly active conscience whispering in his ears even when they weren’t together.

The scream came a moment before the crash, people breaking into a panicked run as something charged through the main entrance, shattering glass and steel alike. The creature was large and four-legged, more dog than crocodile though the armored plates shimmered in black and green. Coming to a skidding halt on the slippery floor it rose to its hind legs, lashing out with clawed arms, sending an overly brave security guard flying down the hall.

"Is that a yummie?" Satonaka sounded more intrigued than afraid, stepping aside as people fled past them.

"No. Wrong feel." Ankh was certain of that, but what was it then? Not an Imajin, though he supposed it could be Shocker related. There were more things that dwelled among the humans than he had ever cared to think about. Was it born? Or made? Its movements were wrong enough that he was favoring the latter.

"Are you two not going to do anything?" Hina looked frightened but upset, glaring at Satonaka before turning to Ankh. "It is hurting people."

Ankh simply huffed a little and looked away. He wasn’t about to fight some weird creature for the fun of it, not with his body on the line. That would be stupid. People were already running away. They should do the same, he wasn’t Eiji. A look at Satonaka told him that she agreed.

"I’m not on the clock. The police will be here soon." She shrugged a little, which made Hina frown deeper as her mouth settled into a determined line.

"Fine!" she turned and ran over towards the creature, shouting at the people she passed to run. She only paused to pick up a small table belonging to one of the cafés, tossing it hard at the creature.

It bounced off the black hide ineffectually, but the impact was enough to get its attention. Teeth were bared in a snarl, far too many teeth, and maybe Ankh was imagining things, but he could almost smell the rotten breath. It loped towards Hina, only to be met mid-leap by Satonaka’s roundhouse kick as she yanked her girlfriend out of the way.

"Stay back," Satonaka kicked off her heels, shaking her foot a little to get some feeling back. The creature looked more confused than hurt.

Confusion quickly turned to annoyance and it lumbered forward on two legs, lashing out with a paw which Satonaka dodged at the last moment, turning its blow into a throw that sent the creature plunging into one of the store windows.

Satonaka kept her poise of bored indifference as the creature wrestled with mannequins and drapes, but Ankh could see that she didn’t put her full weight on her right leg.

Idiot. She had hurt her foot with the first kick, the creature was heavily armored and the edges were sharp enough to cut flesh. Still, she masked it well as she stood in front of Hina, who seemed to have trouble deciding whether to run back for cover or not. Damn. This was stupid. People had fled the scene now, and all the girls were doing was antagonizing the creature more. And was he stupid as well? Probably, his legs had been working on their own, bringing him to Satonaka’s side.

"I thought you didn’t give a crap about people," she said as the creature finally untangled itself from the mannequins.

"I thought you only fought for money," he retorted, flexing his clawed hand, unwilling to force further change.

"What are the chances that your boyfriend will show up?"

"Slim. Chiyoko’s probably running him ragged."

"So we had better take this creature down then."

"I suppose."

"The throat then." Satonaka didn’t elaborate, instead she sprang into action as the creature shuffled closer, fangs bared in a vicious snarl.

Ankh spat an annoyed huff at her back, did the woman take for granted that he would follow her lead? It seemed that she did, dancing close enough to the beast that one swipe of the claws could have torn her open, instead they tore her plaid skirt, and the flash of anger he could spot on her face made him laugh. Served her right, thinking she was invulnerable with her soft human flesh. Eiji had done the same so many times. Idiots both of them. Did she want to upset Hina?

Sparing a glance to see where Hina was would have been too dangerous, so instead he moved closer to the creature, small movements so he wouldn’t catch its attention while he waited for… There!

Satonaka’s kick hit the beast right under the armored chin with enough force to snap its head back and expose the vulnerable throat. Just mottled skin. No plating. Ankh was moving before he had time to think, close enough to feel the chemical stink of disinfectants and offal, close enough to almost switch fully into Greed form, but that would mean showing a weakness he wasn’t willing to give away. What if he couldn’t stay changed? What if he would collapse back into his human form without wanting to? His hand would do. His claws were enough. The creature’s throat was soft, it wasn’t as satisfying as shredding another Greed, no medals in there, just strange, alien flesh and the beast gurgled a howl and lashed out.

It hurt having his breath slammed out of him. It hurt being thrown to the ground, though Satonaka broke his fall either by accident or intent. It hurt to try to move and not have his body respond properly. It hurt feeling Satonaka squirm under him, try to push him off with a curse and failing to do it in time. The beast was dying, alabaster blood leaking like milk from its throat but it was already lashing out with its claws and Ankh couldn’t move fast enough and…

"No!"

The claws never reached their target. The plated arm was stopped, held tight as Hina stepped in closer, heaving the beast backwards with an unarticulated shout. She stood there, between them and the creature, awkward and nervous, fear and anger roiling off her like steam. The armor that flickered in and out of existence could just as well have been a mirage.

Black. Gold. There one moment, then gone, leaving just Hina in her white dress, hands shaking as the creature finally gurgled and died in front of her, slowly liquefying into a caustic puddle.

"Hina?" Satonaka spoke first, pulling herself to her feet, looking uncharacteristically dishevelled in her torn skirt and bloody sock.

"I’m fine, I’m fine." It sounded like Hina was trying to convince herself, and for a moment Ankh was about to call her on her bullshit, but instead he settled for just trying to get his breath back.

Human bodies were so fragile. He had almost forgotten that. Even when he had been possessing Shingo he had tended to leave his body behind when leaping into a fight to help Eiji out. He couldn’t do that anymore. No, he wouldn’t do that. There was nothing he couldn’t do. Because this was his body damnit. His own. He could do what he wanted with it. Except make his ribs stop hurting. That was annoying. Eiji would coddle him again, like Hina was fussing over Satonaka.

The look of shared annoyance they shared made him think better of Kougami’s pawn.


	3. Unpleasant Revelations

"I can't believe you spent that much. Do you even need that many changes of clothes?" Eiji put the bags to the side with a predictably accusatory look. It was all that Ankh could do to keep his indifferent huff from turning into an amused laugh.

"Yes," he said, the short word making Eiji shake his head.

"Ankh, I know some really good thrift stores then, you don't need to buy new things." Eiji was arguing for arguments sake now, at least that was what Ankh was guessing. Or maybe he was avoiding the more important issue of what had happened in the mall.

Yes, maybe the last bit was hitting close to home. Hina had told the story when they arrived back at the cafe and Eiji had smiled and nodded at all the appropriate points, but there was a nervous, hard sheen to his eyes that Ankh couldn't overlook.

The 'I wasn't there for you' look, as he liked to call it, but whether it was because he or Hina had been in danger he had no idea. Probably Hina, the idiot still seemed to think she needed protecting. He wasn't so sure anymore.

"Do you even know how to wash them? I'm sure some of these are dry-cleaning only...." Eiji kept rambling, his eyes not focused on either clothes or Ankh, just adrift in bleak nothingness. Ankh hated that with fiery, hissing passion. It was an unpleasant revelation that even though there might not be any purple medals anymore, the hole was still there.

"Shut up and take your clothes off." He could feel Eiji stiffen when he pulled him close, not in the good way at first, but definitely in the good way when he ran his hand down the other man's pants, claws scraping over thin fabric.

"Ah... really? Right now?" Eiji's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes flickered into focus on Ankh's smirking lips. No more void for now.

"I want you. You got anything better to do?" Ankh tilted his head, curious whether Eiji would try to argue the point that was rapidly hardening in his hand.

"I..." a moment of hesitation, then a vigorous shake of his head. "No. There is nothing more important than you right now."

The kiss that Eiji pressed to his lips was desperate for something, but whether it was forgiveness or forgetfulness he didn't know. Not that Ankh cared, he'd accepted that he would probably never really understand the other man completely, but as long as he got an honest reaction back he didn't really care. The desire he could taste on those slightly chapped lips was intoxicating. Something he could drown in.

But a kiss wasn't enough. Never enough.

"Clothes off," he mumbled. "Before I tear them off." That caused another flush, and Eiji stepped back to comply with a nervous little laugh.

Ankh kept his eyes on Eiji as he undressed. He wasn't really sure whether the man really did fulfil the capricious standards of human beauty (so boring compared to birds), but he was still enough of a Greed to feel the need to warm himself by sticking close to that beautiful desire. It took him a moment to realize that he actually had to take his own clothes off as well, he had been so used to shedding them with a thought that tugging at them quickly became an annoyance. Especially now when he was sore enough for the sudden movement to tear a hiss from his lips.

"Here, let me help." Eiji had already pulled off his own colourful overshirt, and he quickly stepped out of the pants that pooled around his feet as well so he could gently start unbuttoning Ankh's shirt to take it off the easy way.

"Fine," Ankh huffed, not because it hurt, but because as long as Eiji was focused on him, he was focused. And if being coddled was the price to pay...

"That looks nasty." Eiji paused as Ankh's shirt fell open, revealing the bruises blossoming into purple.

"It was an annoying beast," Ankh acknowledged, tossing his own shirt up in his nest. He still slept up there sometimes, occasionally waking up to find Eiji balanced there precariously as well.

"I can imagine. I should have..." There was a hit of worry in Eiji's voice that put Ankh on edge.

"Shut up and help me get my pants off," he interrupted, not intent on having this talk right now. "Besides, Satonaka helped."

"Hina said that too." Eiji carefully peeled off the tight jeans, as always tsking a little about the lack of underwear. 

"She didn't say what happened when..." she almost transformed herself. Ankh didn't finish the sentence. Eiji didn't need to be bothered with this before they knew what was going on. Hina hadn't reacted to it, so maybe she hadn't noticed. Satonaka had. He would talk with her later. Investigate. Hina was important. But so was Eiji.

Ankh looked down at the man, who was on his knees, still struggling with his pants, feeling his cock twinge to life. It was still one of his favourite parts of the human body, infused with enough desire to have a life of its own. At least around Eiji.

"When what?" There was a teasing smile on Eiji's face as he stayed on his knees, nibbling a little at the growing erection. Maybe there was a sense of relief on his face as well, that if Ankh was well enough to be horny it couldn't have been too bad.

"Nothing." His hand shifted into armour as he buried his fingers in Eiji's unruly hair, pressing his face closer. Eiji didn't protest, instead he just opened his mouth, swallowing deeply as Ankh's knees threatened to give out. So much sensation. Never enough.

"There's something bothering you," Eiji managed to mumble around Ankh's erection, and the movement made the former greed bare his teeth. He liked Eiji like this, on his knees and with his mouth full. It sparked a jolt of memory, thinking back to the hotel room, of Eiji's finger inside him...

"Later," he barked, pulling Eiji's head away despite the protests. "Why haven't you fucked me yet?"

"What?" Eiji managed to turn bright red, the words apparently more embarrassing than sucking his dick, which was good to know.

"Why. Haven't. You. Fucked. Me. Yet?" He pulled Eiji up by his chin, face to face, nose touching nose.

"I didn't want to move too fast." Eiji held his ground, hands playing nervously on Ankh's hips. "Not all people like things like that, and I figured you'd tell me if you wanted to."

"If I told you, you would do it and I wouldn't know what the hell you really wanted." Ankh said bluntly.

"Why would I agree to it if I didn't want to?" The question was so innocent that Ankh nearly groaned out loud.

"Because I asked you," he clarified, trying to catch Eiji's fleeing gaze. "Because that's what you do. Things for other people. I don't want that."

"But..." Eiji broke off, eyes searching Ankh's. 

"I want you to desire me." The words were nearly a growl. He could feel Eiji's hands on his hips, still fidgeting nervously. "I want you to DO what you want to me. You. I don't want to tell you how to feel. I just want you to feel something. Anything. You can still do that, right?" Ankh was aware of the faintly hysterical tone in his voice, because the thought that Eiji might still be lost to that hated indifference was scaring him as much as the thought of his own fragility. "You do still want things, right? Want me?"

"Oh, Ankh, of course I do." Eiji wrapped his arms around the former Greed, cradling him softly. 

It should be infuriating. Ankh knew that. And it was. But it was also nice, because there was a fierce protectiveness in Eiji's embrace and in the way he had momentarily forgotten about the bruised ribs, hugging Ankh until he felt like cursing loudly. He huffed instead.

"I'm sorry," Eiji's smile was a little shaky as he pulled back, and Ankh wasn't really sure why he was apologizing. Maybe for the ribs.

"Whatever," he said instead, tilting his head a little as he eyed Eiji sharply.

"I do want you." Eiji took a deep breath, nodding as if to encourage himself. "I really do. And I'm sorry if you felt you couldn't say what you wanted because you thought I'd just go along with it. I wouldn't do that I promise."

"It's fine," Ankh huffed, looking at Eiji with barely hidden annoyance. He looked so ridiculously honest where he stood, still in his equally ridiculous underwear. "Just do whatever you want to. Don't be such a wuss."

"I promise." Eiji nodded again, opening his mouth to say something only to shut it again. The blush that was starting to appear on his face made Ankh cross his arms and smirk.

"Hmm? Is there something you want?"

"Y... yes." Eiji took a deep breath, laughing a little nervously. "I mean I would like to... well, sleep with you like that. But even more I'd like to...." The blush deepened and he stomped over to the window, pulling the thin curtains closed as if that somehow could hide what he wanted from the world.

"Spit it out," Ankh urged, stepping up behind him, reaching out to squeeze his ass with a clawed hand. The resulting shiver made its way right to his gut.

"Even more, I'd like to... for you to..." Eiji swallowed hard, and then mumbled "fuck me" very quietly, very briefly under his breath.

"Hmm?" Ankh kept massaging the tensing cheek, his other arm sliding around the front to make sure that Eiji was as hard as he smelled. He was.

"I mean... if you don't mind..."

"I probably won't be gentle," Ankh said after a moment's consideration. He wasn't sure whether that was teasing or the truth, but he knew his own limitations. Maybe he had learned a few things by now, he could caress without claws and understand the value of softness. But this...

The thought about it made him hard enough to ache, already wondering what it would feel like. If it would consume him the same way that he felt like he lost himself when Eiji wrapped his lips around him, reduced to a single point of focus.

"I think you could be." The words were serious and solemn, and Eiji's hand that cupped his chin made Ankh snort in annoyance.

"Don't bet on it."

"I know you don't want to hurt me." 

Trust. It was sheer idiocy, and Ankh wanted to tell Eiji just that. Wanted to ask him when Ankh had ever been gentle with anything. He was hard and sharp, with a beak and claws and armour and it wasn't like he was capable of less.

He didn't suck ice creams, he bit them, chunk by chunk, savouring the cold and the taste and the eventual brainfreeze. He was not someone that could be almost gentle when pushing Eiji down on the bed, or take care not to bruise when pulling off those annoying underpants. He could be just a little bit gentle when sucking in the now rather impressively hard cock. That he could. Just because he liked to see Eiji squirm, liked to see the way his hands fought not to bury themselves in his hair.

Fine. He could be a little gentle.

If he had to

And he realized that he wanted to. Because there was something so intoxicating in the way that Eiji arched against him. About the breathless moans, the eagerness with which he rolled over when Ankh motioned for him to. Desire. Yes, Eiji wanted this. And more and more, Ankh found himself turned on by the idea. He remembered how Eiji's finger had felt, and licked one of his own fingers thoroughly so he could get it slick enough to push it into the other man and see what kind of reaction it got. 

A good one.

A gasp, a wince, almost escaping forwards at first, then pushing back to take his finger all the way to the knuckle. Ankh put his armoured hand on the small of Eiji's back, pressing down a little, causing the man to arch his back invitingly.

Pliable.

Ankh wasn't Cazali. He didn't like to play with small, soft things, so Eiji's little whimper didn't really trigger any predator behaviour in him. What was important was that Eiji wanted this. He could feel it in his gut, that coiled desire growing. His finger felt constricted, as if Eiji was holding him tightly enough to cut off the flow of blood.

For a moment the thought of pushing inside and burying himself in that warm tightness nearly made him dizzy.

But... gentle. He would try.

There had not been enough saliva, and Eiji cried out as the finger slid out, too dryly. Gentle. Ankh frowned a little as he let saliva pool in his mouth, then let it dribble down on Eiji's puckered muscle, even giving it a tentative lick.

The gasp was loud. A positive gasp. An interesting taste.

Pushing inside again was easier this time, less friction. Eiji didn't feel quite as tense. His finger could move a little, and when his knuckles pressed against flesh, it felt good. Like Eiji really wanted this.

Of course he wanted this. He had asked for it. Something Ankh hadn't suggested, because if it had been him he would have been the one squirming right now, telling Eiji to hurry up. But there would be time for that later.

How slick was slick enough? Ankh wasn't sure, so he kept working the finger until Eiji had succumbed completely to it in buttery relaxation. That should be enough, he knew by now it was far better to just trust Eiji's body than his words. Those little gasps of anticipation did not lie.

Still...

He paused briefly after having pulled out his finger. Eiji didn't move, he just rested his head against the mattress, short of breath and with nervous twitches running through his cock. 

Fine. 

It was harder than Ankh had thought to get enough saliva to coat his cock as well, his mouth was suddenly dry. Not with nervousness. Of course not. In the future they'd have to pick something up, but for now this would have to do. It felt slick enough, and saliva was there to make sure food slid easily down through your throat after all. It would do.

"Eiji..." It wasn't a question, just an acknowledgement that he was there, and he was about to plunge in. As if the fact that he was pressing the head of his cock against the man under him didn't give a hint to his intentions.

"Please..." the word was a breathless little gasp, and Ankh nodded in assent.

It was harder than he thought to push inside. At first the pressure just kept building, his hands parting Eiji's cheeks to help ease the passage. It took a bit of force to make it happen though, the man under him gasping loudly when, finally, he thrust inside in one, long, deep motion.

Tight. Ankh's chin was set in a grimace. So tight. He could feel Eiji's pulse throb around him, the pressure even and smooth and so much stronger and different than a mouth or a hand. He could grow to like this.

Could grow to like Eiji burying his face in the sheets to keep from crying out loud.

Cold grow to like the compact body underneath him twitch, the muscles tensing as if they were getting ready for battle.

Maybe it was one. Ankh grinned and thrust harder, pulling out just enough, then slamming home again. Not gentle. And maybe Eiji liked that. He certainly sounded like it. Little groans and whimpers that he had never heard before.

It was like discovering a new language. How to make Eiji squirm. How to reduce him to a boneless puddle. It seemed to work fine when he pushed his head down in the mattress, back arching. Even better when his clawed hand dug into the hip. That got some good noises.

Ankh was sure he made some himself.

This was easy to get lost in. Eiji's body. Eiji's desire. He leaned down low, biting the sweaty shoulder. He could feel Eiji shift underneath him, so he could reach back and start getting himself off.

Good. Ankh approved. 

Maybe it was like battle. Maybe it was at times like this when Eiji could stop thinking and just feel. Just giving himself over to his own body. To Ankh.

Ankh knew he wasn't exactly gentle.

But maybe he didn't need to be.


End file.
